


Wherefore art thou Johnny?

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, cheesy shakespeare reference, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted to Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Star-crossed Lovers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherefore art thou Johnny?

Johnny’s having a tiny panic attack; the fabric of his jeans is caught to the fence outside of Moz’s house. He had been slipping through the tiny hole in the chainlink, as he had a million and one times before, but now is the first time that he’s gotten stuck. Jesus fucking Christ. If only he didn’t have to sneak into Morrissey’s yard every night. If only they could date like two normal teenagers. 

Sadly, however, Johnny and Morrissey’s mothers absolutely abhoreach other, for one reason or another. It all began at some neighborhood bake-sale when Johnny was in 1st grade and Moz in 5th, and Mrs. Maher dared to insinuate that her homemade brownies were better than Ms. Dwyer’s.

Now, however, Johnny is 15 and Morrissey 19, and if the feuding women knew that they were, well,  _dating_ , and, God forbid,  _in a band together,_  (because ‘There is no future in music, Johnny’) well, all hell would break loose.

And it seems that Johnny really only has two options here: Call for help and risk being caught by Moz’s mother or shimmy out of his trousers.

For some strange reason, he chooses the latter.

So, after abandoning his favorite pair of jeans at the fence, Johnny stands in his pants outside Morrissey’s window, throwing pebbles to get his attention. 

The curtains are drawn and Moz’s face is revealed. He opens the window and whispers, ”Romeo, Romeo…. Where are your trousers?”

"Don’t you mean ‘wherefore’?"

The quiffed boy lets out a huff. “No, of course not, Johnny. Wherefore means ‘why’. I wouldn’t ask you ‘Why are your trousers?’,” he replies haughtily. How dare Johnny not understand the language of Shakespeare’s time? That’s practically sacrilegious.

"Who cares what it means? I got my jeans stuck in your fence. God, we can’t keep doing this."

"Are you leaving me?" Moz replies, melodramatically putting a hand over his heart. Johnny doesn’t quite understand how he manages to put up with all of this.

"No, I’m not leaving you, you twat. I just think we should come clean about this, tell our parents that we are seeing each other."

Eyes so blue that Johnny can somehow see them clearly, even in the dark and so far away, go wide in reaction. “Johnny, I would sooner tell my mother that I got Betty from down the street pregnant with triplets.”

"You didn’t, did you?"

"No, of course not," Morrissey is still speaking in a whisper. "If I’m not having sex with you, then I sure as hell am not having sex with anyone else."

"Stop trying to change the subject. We really need to come clean about this!"

Morrissey’s window is shut and locked, and the curtains return to their previous spot. Now, Johnny has to retrieve his jeans and go home. Somehow, he’s doing the walk of shame, and he didn’t even have sex. Dammit. 


End file.
